


One Shot at Love

by Becs28



Series: The Story of Tonight [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 06:36:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17441786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Becs28/pseuds/Becs28
Summary: This book is my Hamilton Au. This story is about John Laurens. I will make the stories of Alexander, Lafayette, and Mulligan it just might take time.





	One Shot at Love

“Kids, time to come inside. Your father and I have a surprise to show you. ” A woman, approximately 6 feet 4 inches, called to the 4 children outside. “Coming Mom! ” The oldest of the group, Martha, told her mother.  The children ran into the house, where they saw their father on the sofa.  “What’s up Dad? ” Henry Jr, the oldest boy, questioned his father, while moving to sit on the sofa beside him.  The teen boy stopped when he laid eyes on the bundle in his father’s arms.  “Eleanor, get in here please, and bring the kids. ” Henry, the father, called to his wife.  The brunette woman walked into the room, her curly hair was pulled back into a ponytail.  Eleanor sat on the couch next to her husband, her arms in a cradle form as he handed her the baby.  “Kids, meet your new baby brother, John. ” Henry told his children.  The group of teens just watched as their mother and father played with the baby.  James was the first to step forward.  “Can I hold ‘im? ” He asked, his small accent sounding through his voice.  “Sure, just sit down and mind his head. ” Eleanor told him, moving a hand to pat the spot between her and her husband.  James sat on the couch, his mother handing him the small bundle of blankets.  “He’s so tiny. ” James cooed, his hand going to caress the small baby’s face.  Right as James touched his face, John grabbed James finger with his small hand. 

Seven years in the future, the ground is caked in a delicate white powder. A woman and her six, nearly seven, year old son were driving home from the local store. “Mom are you sure this is the way home? We didn’t pass these trees earlier, nor did we pass those ponds.” John tried to reason with his mother. “John, I know how to get home. I’m just taking the more scenic route.” Eleanor spoke gently, while hesitating on the word ‘scenic’. Her gaze was off the road for a second, but that second ruined what was once the least dangerous road in South Carolina. The car spun out of control, she tried to regain control. The car sped into a ditch, hitting a tree to stop the vehicle. The tree being the only thing keeping the car from falling off of a hill. Wood burst threw the windshield, piercing Eleanor’s diaphragm. Engrossed by the pain, she had forgotten about John in the backseat, until she heard him sobbing. Eleanor quickly looked to her child, hoping that he wasn’t hurt, but because of the branch Eleanor couldn’t move enough to see her child. “John, are you okay?” Eleanor questioned, while she reached for her phone. “Y-yeah.Mommy, why is a red branch sticking through your seat? Did you decide to paint while in the car?” John asked innocently. The small boy had never seen blood before, unless of course it was on a scratch.“Sweetie, I need you to take Mommy’s phone. Can you do that?” Eleanor questioned. She heard a click and shuffling toward her. Eleanor moved her hand as far back as she could get it, not wanting her son to see her body. “I got it.What now?” John questioned, his voice wavering. “John, type in the number 9-1-1.” She spoke as calmly as she could. He did what he was told. “Hello , 911, what’s your emergency?” A female voice asked. John moved forward to look at his mother for further instructions, when he saw the branch.John screamed(a totally manly scream). “Hello?” The voice asked again. Eleanor couldn’t keep her eyes open. “John, tell the lady we need he…..” Her voice silenced, as the last sliver of life left her body. “Hello?” John questioned. “Can you answer a few questions?” The woman asked.“O-ok.” He spoke, tears gliding down his face. “What’s your name?” She asked. “I’m John Laurens.” John introduced, as he choked back sobs.“Hello John, my name is Martha Washington. Can you tell me where you are?” Martha asked. “The sign says route 42.” John squeaked. “How old are you?” Martha questioned him. “I-I’m six, n-nearly seven.” He whimpered. “What happened?” She asked him calmly. “My m-mommy has a b-branch in her c-chest.” John answered, his voice shaking. He was shaking in his small coat. The coat he wore was very thin and he himself was thin making him shudder violently. “I’m sending two ambulances and a few police cruisers.The man you need to talk to is named George Washington, he’s my husband. George is a police office, and above that the head of the first response department.” Martha told the shaking boy.

The phone line went dead, just as John heard sirens.  A group of black and white cars stopped right next to the car, with two white vans with a red stripes.  Two groups of two wheeled out a seat to the car John was in.  A man wearing a hat over top of his bald head started walking to the car and directing people on what to do.  “You two try to open the doors in the front and in the back, I see two silhouettes in the vehicle and hurry one looks to be impaled by the branch! ” The man spoke urgently. John was sitting in the backseat crying.  The back door was opened.  “I found one! ” The man yelled to his co-workers.  “He’s small, and covered in blood. ” He finished.  John was backing away from him while shivering. “Come here little guy. ” The man told him.  “No!  Mommy told me to never go to strangers. ” John snapped, tears finally escaping when he mentioned his mother.  “I’m J ames Reynolds, you can trust me.  I’m a police officer. ” The man confirmed.  “I was told by the woman on the phone to talk to G-george W-washington! ” John squeaked, when James tried to touch him. “George, get over here the kid he’ll only talk to you! ” The man called to another.  A bald man came jogging toward the car.  “Hey, little guy can you come ‘ere? ” The man asked.  “O-ok. ” John said, scooting closer to him until the car lurched forward.  John fell forward, his face being scraped by glass.  The car started falling down the hill taking John, George, and Eleanor with it.  George quickly grabbed John and jumped out of the car.  Snow covered George, but only slightly got in the smallest boy’s hair.  George handed John off to James.  James took the small child to the medics close by.  The medics took him to the ambulance on the stretcher.  “George, you should ride with him.  He’ll only talk to you. ” James told the boy.  George nodded as he made his way to the ambulance.

Eight years in the future, or well the present, John was sitting in the orphanage.  The small boy’s body was covered in bruises. John sat on his bed, brushing his curls out of his face. His first day of Kings high school. His backpack was already packed, his clothes were laid out on the dresser, and his no-heel-boots were already by the bed. John finally finished pulling his hair into a ponytail, when he noticed it was 9:15, the time his 'siblings' should be getting up for school. John was the youngest in the orphanage by about a 3-4 year difference between the oldest kid and the youngest, or well John. The boy put his favorite peach coloured shirt on his body with his emerald green hoodie over top. John put on his shoes, grabbed his backpack, phone, and his schedule then he left the orphanage, to get to school. The older kids from the orphanage were at school before John. _Their only here because they can drive and I can't!_  John thought. The curly haired boy was walking forward, looking at the ground, when he ran face first into someone's chest. John fell down, his phone and schedule falling with him. "Mon ami, I knew you would run into someone! It's only fitting that it be this petit chaton." A super tall boy with curly hair spoke to the boy John ran into. "Lafayette, you know I didn't mean to! I was looking at a text from Eliza!" The boy spoke. The tall boy held his hand out for John to grab. John used it, after he grabbed his things. "I'm Marquis de Lafayette, and this is Alexander Hamilton. I personally apologize for the fact that Monsieur Hamilton ran into you." The newly introduced boy apologized to John, while he helped the shorter boy to his feet. "John, are you okay? I saw that you fell and that was about it!" A boy wearing a beanie with some bangs poking out questioned the small boy. "I'm fine Herc." John whispered. "Laf, Hamilton? Is that you guys?" Hercules asked the other two boys. "Hercules Mulligan, when did you magically get a friend, or dare I say, sibling?" Lafayette questioned his slightly shorter friend."He's actually my sibling." Hercules told them. "When did you get a sibling?" Lafayette asked. "Better question, why did someone give up this adorable child?" Hamilton asked. John's face turned redder than a tomato. "All I know is that he came to the orphanage when he was like six or seven. Apparently he was in the same car that crashed on Route 42 eight years ago." Hercules told his friends. "He's the kid, Professor Washington saved?" A new voice questioned. The voice belonged to a raven haired boy. "Go away Charles!" Hamilton snapped at the raven. 

**Author's Note:**

> I created this work a while ago. I originally created it on UDL book builder, not Ao3.


End file.
